S E E ME
by LostInTranslation764
Summary: She was like f i r e - unstoppable. Written for the 6# Pure Horace Mantis Community Challenge. KevinMacy. Au-ish


_I have no excuse for this. To my defense: the idea did make sense in my head. Just try to read it and hopefully enjoy it. The characters may be a bit OOC but I just wanted to show a different side of Kevin. I absolutely love funny, goofy, adorable Kevin but I just wanted to write a different side of Kevin. And to be honest I fail at writing funny, goofy, adorable Kevin. This was written for the 6# Pure Horace Mantis Community Challenge._

_If you want to read really great stories about Kevin or Kevin/Macy check out _**xovickixo****, ****Hey-Hayley** or **suburbs**.

_So, enjoy the story._

_

* * *

  
_

_Disclaimer: Not mine!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**S E E ME**_

"_It's too late to pretend; you know me better than I know myself." - Shelf_

---------

i. Life is full of _**s i g n s**_

You have always believed in _s i g n s _and destiny. Every happenstance in life has a reason – or you like to think that everything in life happens for a reason.

--------

You emerge from the stall in the boys' bathroom. No one else is there and for once you're relieved that you are alone. Most of the times you like company but not today. Today, you just want to be **alone**.

You look into the mirror and you're surprised at the face looking back at you. For a split second you ask yourself if the person staring back at you is really supposed to be you. Did you always have hazel eyes? You shake your head at your silly thoughts. You often tend to do that – being silly, you mean.

The cold water runs over your slightly tanned and calloused hands and suddenly the door slams behind you. Startled, you look up and your eyes widen when you see the figure in the mirror's surface: it's a _girl_ – a girl with (_beautiful)_ brown hair and (_huge)_ chocolate-brown eyes, clad in a bowling gear with a bowling-ball in her arms. You turn around only to see her mouth turning into an "oh" in surprise.

"This is the boys' bathroom, right?" She asks and without waiting for an answer she continues, "I'm so sorry, I didn't notice. I was in a hurry and – I'm sorry…" she babbles on but somehow you're unable to listen to her words. All you can do is stare at her (_pinkpoutyfull) _lips. But somehow you notice that she stopped talking and that she stares at you with big, round eyes.

"You are Kevin?" She asks and you nod, asking yourself how she knows your name. And then you understand. "Kevin of JONAS?" She squeaks out and you hope that the disappointment of being recognized as a JONAS instead of just Kevin doesn't show on your face. But you have no time to feel disappointed because as soon as you smile at her, the brunette hands let go of the bowling ball – which lands on your right foot. And while the pain surges through your body and your face contorts in pain, you hear a loud 'thud'. All pain is forgotten when you see the girl lying on the boys' bathroom floor.

10 minutes later, you sit in the Nurse Office with an ice-back on your foot and with the strange (_lovely) _girl still out cold, lying on the bed next to you. And you can't help yourself thinking that there has to be a reason why you met this girl and it has to be a _s i g n _that the bruise on your right foot is shaped like a duck (_you absolutely love ducks)_ – you just doesn't know (_yet)_ what exactly it means.

--------

ii. Show me your _**l i f e**_

**1. **life (lf)

_n._ _pl._ **lives** (lvz)

** a. **The interval of time between birth and death: **She led a good, long life.**

**b. **The interval of time between one's birth and the present: _has had hay fever all his _

_life_

** c. **A particular segment of one's life: _my adolescent life._

** d. **The period from an occurrence until death: _elected for life; paralyzed for life._

--------

Macy Misa – that was her name. Macy – Horace Mantis Academy's star athlete, Stella's best girlfriend, president of the greatest JONAS-fan-club in New Jersey (_and probably of the whole world_), the girl with the biggest and purest heart you have ever met and the girl you really want to know better. You're determined to get to know her.

"Cherry pie? You brought me cherry pie?" She asks you when you sit across of her on the table in the cafeteria of your school. "That's my favorite!" She announces, giving you a big smile that makes you feel weird in your stomach region.

"I know," you answer and you are proud that in the time (_three months – to be exact_) you came to know such small details about her. Her smile widens as she takes a forkful of her cherry-pie.

"Where are the others?" She speaks once she swallowed the pie.

You shrug, "They have to be here soo," you answer although you really don't know if they will be here.

She nods. "You know, I watched the video you mentioned yesterday. The one with the piano playing monkey. And – "

You don't let her finish because something catches your eye: her sleeves are slightly rolled up and you are sure that there is something written on her arm. Without thinking you bend over the table to roll up her sleeves of the blouse she is wearing.

There are words written all over her arms.

"What's that?" You ask curiously – intrigued.

She doesn't seem to be fazed by his behavior (_you are pleased to notice that she isn't the freakish fangirl she used to be)_. "It's my life." She answers cheerily, taking another bite of the pie.

"Your life?" You are confused (_more than ever_).

"You know, like a biography," she explains and you are still confused.

"But wouldn't it better to write it down on a piece of paper?" You always thought that you are the crazy one.

She looks at you as if you have gone insane (_and maybe you have gone insane)_. "But then it wouldn't be a part of me. It wouldn't be **my** life." She speaks with such a conviction that you can't help but understand her. She stretches her arms out for you to inspect them and you look at her arms. You really **look **at her arms.

There are words – so many words.

Names.

Numbers.

You try to make sense of them but you are unable to and you realize that you don't know her at all. You look closer in hopes to understand her… to absorb some of her vibrant way of life – and that's when you see it.

On her left arm: JONAS – Kevin – Joe – Nick

Crossed out.

You have been crossed out and you could have never guessed that something simple as a crossed out name would be able to make you feel as if you have lost a part of yourself. You are not sure what that's supposed to mean but before you even begin to form words, she holds her right arm closer to your face.

FRIENDS: Stella – Joe – Nick – Kevin

You look up into her eyes and you see her smile at you. You realize that no matter what happens you will always remember her smile.

Her _l i f e_ - laid out in front of you. And you are part of it. You are her friend. You smile back at her as she rolls down the sleeves of her blouse and proceeds to eat her pie.

"This is one heck of a pie!" She announces.

For the rest of the day (_for the rest of your __**l i f e**__)_, you can't stop smiling.

--------------

iii. Let me be your _**h e r o**_

"_**A hero is someone who has given his or her life to something bigger than oneself."**_

_**-**__** Joseph Campbell**_

-------------

"Thank you, for helping us with Fiona Sky." You tell her one day.

You are sitting with her in the atrium, trying to study for the history-quiz you have to take in the next period.

She looks up from the book she has been reading, "No problem. That's what friends do – help each other."

You smile brightly at her because you still think that being friends with Macy Misa is one of the best things ever happened to you.

"You are like a superhero or something. Always there when we need you," you compliment her earnestly. Sometimes you really believe that she can't possibly be human. She is too pure – too hopeful – too honest to be just an ordinary person.

The cheery smile that had been playing upon her lips vanishes as soon as you speak your words. You are startled by the lack of a smile on her face. You stomach lurches and you are sure that you are going to be ill.

"I don't really think that I'm a hero…" she speaks. "I'm not perfect – no one really is."

'_You are my hero!'_ You want to say although you know how cheesy that might sound. But you **know** that it is the truth. You want to say it out loud but you don't (_because – sometimes – you are such a coward)_.

"You don't have to be perfect to be a hero," you say instead. You are more than delighted to see her lips curve into a gentle smile.

"I guess, you're right." She agrees and leans closer to you as if to share the most important secret of the world with you. As her lips almost touches your ear, you stomach gives another lurch and now you are pretty sure that something is wrong with you.

"But you know, sometimes I would rather have my own hero than be a hero myself." She leans back, continuing to read her book.

And you don't know how you are supposed to go back studying for your quiz now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You have never been the one with the plans – that is more Nick's forte but today you are on a mission.

Later than usually, you enter the halls of Horace Mantis Academy. Ignoring the stares and snickers you receive, you march towards her locker. Of course, it is your luck that she isn't alone.

"Kevin Lucas, what are you wearing!?" Stella screeches outraged at your wardrobe but you couldn't care less what Stella thinks (_although you are usually deadly afraid of Stella)_. You ignore her (_just as you ignore Joe's shocked expression and Nick's amused grin)_.

You only see **her** anyway.

She takes some steps forward. Standing on her toes, her hand reaches out to touch the black mask that is covering your face.

Before you can even register what is happening she hugs you. With her arms around you and her face buried into your chest she begins to laugh. Her laugh reminds you of the way you felt that morning on Christmas when you realized that you got the bear-in-a-bikini-stuff-animal you wanted for so long.

The hug only last for seconds and the moment she steps out of your embrace, you already miss the feeling of having her in your arms. You can see her eyes twinkling with happiness.

"So, Batman, huh?" She says.

You shrug, "I like Batman." You admit.

"Me too. Batman is my favorite superhero." She laughs. "But I think, I've found a new favorite hero today."

Your eyes widen at her admission and you open your mouth to say something (_although you don't know what_) but you don't get the chance to say anything.

"Mr. Lucas. To my office! Now!" You hear a stern voice growl at you. You let out a sigh and proceed to follow the headmaster to his office. But you can't help to look back at her.

She looks sympathetically at you but you can still see the happiness shinning in her eyes. You grin back at her and give her a thumbs-up. With your head held high, you follow the headmaster to receive your punishment. You are a _h e r o _after all.

----------

iv. _**W o r d s**_ are meaningless

"_Watch your thoughts, for they become words.  
Watch your words, for they become actions.  
Watch your actions, for they become habits.  
Watch your habits, for they become character.  
Watch your character, for it becomes your destiny."_

--------

You've never been good with words. You can write songs just fine but whenever you have to verbally express yourself in an eloquent way, you blurt out random things. That's probably why you have always preferred actions over words. Actions speak louder than words ever can.

-----

You have been feeling down the whole day. It seems as if today will be one of the worst days in your life.

It began with the fact that you had to start your day without your lucky otter-with-a-trumpet-pancakes because Joe decided on trying to juggle with the breakfast-plates. Needless to say that his juggling wasn't really successful.

And without your lucky otter-with-a-trumpet-pancakes, you're pretty sure that you failed your chemistry-test. If you fail your chemistry test your mum won't allow you to go to the volleyball-game on Saturday. And isn't your mum always telling you to keep it real – what better way to keep it real than showing some school-spirit. (_And no, you don't just want to go to this game because Macy is part of the volleyball-team._)

If you can't go to the volleyball-game you will do something drastic: you have to hide every flat-iron in your household and when Joe is on the verge of insanity (_and without his beloved flat-iron he will go insane_) you will taunt him with the fact that you know where they are but you won't tell him. That will teach him to never mess with his lucky otter-with-a-trumpet-breakfast again.

You are so immerged in your revenge-plans that you don't realize that you're banging your head against your locker nor do you see the petite brunette approaching you.

"Hey, Kevin!" She greets you. "I'm not sure what the locker did to you but I'm pretty sure it already regrets it." You stop banging your head and you're sure that your face is all red now.

"Hi, Macy!" You greet her back and just by seeing her you feel better than before.

She smiles at you and you really wish that she would smile forever because if there is a person who deserves to smile forever, it's Macy.

"I have two things for you," she announces holding up a brown paper-bag.

Tentatively you take the small paper-bag from her hands and look inside it. There in the bag is a cupcake with green frosting and the frosting is –

"I baked it myself but I'm not really good at decorating and such things. Stella is the artist, so I'm not sure if you recognized it but the frosting is supposed to look like an –" she rumbles but you interrupt her.

" … an otter with a trumpet." You look up from the pastry and strangely enough she seems all flushed (_you hope she isn't coming down with something_). You brush you concern aside and open your mouth to thank her but you're unable to say something. There's something lodged in your throat that keeps you from speaking.

But you don't need to say anything because she grins at you and you can clearly see that she knows how grateful you are.

"Oh, there's something else…" she says remembering that she promised him two things.

Closing the gap between you, she stands on her tippy-toes and softly kisses you cheek. Her smell wraps itself around you (_she smells nice – like fresh baked bread and strawberries_). She pulls back and somehow you still feel her lips on you cheek. Your cheek is tingling and a strange-kind of warmth spreads through your body.

You blink. What was that for?" You manage to ask.

She shrugs cutely. "You looked like you needed something to cheer you up. And kisses do make everything better," she explains and with a little wave of her hand, she walks to her next class.

"Bye, Kevin! I hope you feel better."

You are not surprised about the huge smile that forms on your face because you do feel better. And you understand that w o r d s are indeed meaningless.

-----

v. There is _**f i r e**_

You hate fire – you always have. You know that everyone is afraid of fire but with you is much worse. You refused to roast marshmallows during a camping-trip because you couldn't stand the sight of the fire.

Fire stands for destruction and death. It's something unstoppable – it consumes everything that stands in its way. There is something terrible about fire.

It's quite ironic that you hate fire so much but you live in an old firehouse with your family. The truth is living in a firehouse gives you a somewhat safe feeling. You feel as if fire can't harm you here (_you know how illogical that sounds but fears never listen to logic_).

--------

She makes you feel like you are burning. Whenever she touches you or hugs you – there is something burning inside of you. You can't explain it but it fears you.

She is like f i r e – unstoppable. That's why you try to avoid her as much as possible (_you choose to ignore that not seeing her day by day makes you feel as if someone is crushing your heart with his bare hands_)

"You can't ignore Macy forever, you know that, right?" Nick asks you as you stand in front of your locker.

Instead of answering him you look around the hall for a petite brunette.

Nick sighs tiredly. "Why are you avoiding her anyway?" He questions you. "I thought you liked her."

"She's like fire!" You blurt out in an attempt to explain yourself. But from Nick's raised eyebrows and his questioning expression you understand that you weren't able to explain yourself.

"Maybe you should just talk to her," your brother suggests and before you can say anything Nick speaks again. "And here is your chance." he whispers before calling. "Hey, Macy!"

You turn around (_one part of you hoping that your brother is teasing you and the other part hoping that you will really see her_) to see her hesitantly walking towards you and Nick.

"Hi," she quietly greets you.

"Hey," you say back just as quietly.

"You know, I'll better go and look for Joe." Nick announces before walking away from you and Macy.

Nick is gone and you both stare at each other awkwardly. Somehow your brain doesn't want to work.

"I'm sorry," she suddenly blurts out.

"What…?" You ask surprised.

"I'm sorry if I did something wrong or if something I did offend you," she apologizes. "Sometimes I offend people without wanting to and I don't realize that I offended them. So, if I did anything wrong I'm really sorry."

It is that moment you realize that it was never her. It has always been you. You are just afraid because you want to smile with her, crush her close to your chest and _hold_ on, for fear of drowning in the tide of loneliness that swallows you whenever she isn't around. You are afraid because she makes you _want_ her – because she can read you like no one else does. She is _f i r e_ and you are afraid that one day she'll go out like all fires eventually do.

You shake your head. "It isn't your fault," you say to her.

Her face scrunches up in confusion. "But you were ignoring me for a whole week."

"I know," you tell her. "I was stupid. I'm sorry!"

"But… why?" She asks you as her hand unconsciously runs through her hair.

"Because I'm afraid," you say.

"You are afraid of me?" She yells appalled.

You immediately shake your head. "No!" You let out a frustrated sigh. You are not good with words. But then again w o r d s are meaningless and actions do speak louder than words. So, maybe it is your turn to take action instead of wasting your time with words.

You take a deep breath before bending down and softly pressing your lips onto her soft ones _(and you don't care that anyone walking by can see you)_. You have never felt anything like that before. It's like a million fireworks are exploding inside of you and your whole body is flooded with a warmth you never want to lose again.

Reluctantly you part from her.

Her eyes are wide and she blinks nervously – and you are sure that you have never seen anything more beautiful in your whole life.

"You were afraid of _that_?" She speaks.

"Yes, but not anymore," you admit sheepishly.

"So, you avoided me for a whole week and let me believe that I did something wrong because you were afraid to-" she stops, shakes her head and continues, "I'm not even sure how to call it…"

"… to love you. I was afraid to love you because you – I…" you stumble over your own words and you are angry because you are not even able to tell her your feelings.

"Love me…?" She repeats quietly before a determined expression settles upon her face.

She steps closer to you and –

- hits you hard on your arm.

"Ouch!" You yell (_she has a mean punch)_.

"That was for letting me think I did something wrong for a whole week," she speaks sternly. "And this," she leans up to press a gentle kiss on your lips, "is for loving me."

You let out the breath you were holding. "Does that mean that we are..." you can't finish your thought because you don't really know what _that_ really means.

She smiles brightly at you and takes your hand. "It means that we are going to the movies Saturday night," she announces cheerily.

You can't stop the goofy smile that spreads across your face. "Does that mean that I got to choose the movie?" You ask her cheekily and without waiting for an answer, you lean down to capture her lips for the second time.

And there is f i r e - inside of you. And you are burning but for once you are not afraid.

* * *

_So, yeah. _

_I hope you enjoyed the story and I always like to hear what you think about the story. _

_So, review… if you like to._


End file.
